


sunny surprise

by ynkkat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Impregnation, Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluffier Than Intended, Knotting, M/M, Mild Intoxicated Sex, Mpreg, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Oops We Made a Baby, background nomin, no sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynkkat/pseuds/ynkkat
Summary: Sometimes you don't really think about what you're doing at a party. You drink, you have fun, you accidentally knock someone up and find out weeks later... yeah. After a small fling at a party, Donghyuck and Renjun have a bit of navigating to do but hey, they'll do it together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 365
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	sunny surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was done for the NCT A/B/O fest prompt #A/B/O132  
> "renhyuck hookup turned accidental knock up!! renjun and donghyuck both didn't want this! (mayhaps hyuck's alpha did but of course he'll never admit it)"
> 
> I got really attached to the characters and story so I might just have more planned in this universe but for now, enjoy this small dip into way more fluff than I expected!

Parties were, in Donghyuck’s opinion, a strange part of college life.

He didn’t mind the booming music, he always enjoyed the fact that there was a wide variety of drinks to indulge in and he could get used to the LED light shows flashing in front of him. But Hyuck’s nose was sensitive and his instincts were a little sharper than most of his friends. Scents often got overwhelming and he couldn’t stick around long before his alpha began to act up.

He’d promised Jeno and Jaemin he’d give this party a shot after turning them down three weekends in a row and as he lifted a cup to his lips, swallowing down the room temperature beer, Hyuck wanted to scowl. Donghyuck had gotten a grand total of fifteen minutes with the pair before they ran off giggling into the crowd and left him to his own devices.

This was fine, he was grown and could handle himself. The house was vaguely familiar to him, a friend of a friend’s parents owned it, and he had a sort of idea of the layout. He even knew a few people here from his classes and made a point to engage in every bit of smalltalk he could. Get in that socializing while he could.

Once his cup was empty, Hyuck weaved through the crowd to get back to the kitchen, nearly tripping over someone who was asleep on the floor. How? He could never.

It was a relief once he pushed his way through the kitchen door and saw only one person was standing there, eyeballing the drinks with a concerned look on his face. Donghyuck slowly inhaled - out of habit, he wasn’t trying to be weird about it - and his nostrils flared as the scent of omega finally hit. 

A big difference between high school and college, in Hyuck’s opinion, was that people were less likely to use scent blockers. It made for interesting, and awkward, encounters all the time.

“Trying to pick what you’re mixing next?” Donghyuck tried the friendly approach, alpha perking up at the idea of being helpful in any way.

At first, there was no response and then the shorter man blinked a few times, turning to Donghyuck with a smile, “Not really. I don’t really… drink? I know that I’m at the weirdest place for that but I’m a lightweight.” His smile widened a bit even as shoulders slumped in exaggerated despair. “Despite that, here I am, ready for anything.”

It was then that he glanced at the cup Donghyuck was holding and he pointed at it. “What were you having?”

Donghyuck looked to his empty cup and shrugged, “I’m not even sure. My friend Jeno shoved it in my hand the minute I got here but I am thirty percent sure it was beer. Beer that had definitely been sitting out for a while after it was poured.” 

The sound of a giggle rang clear through the kitchen and Hyuck found his cheeks warming. That was… something he enjoyed hearing. There was an internal kick at his alpha for being so interested in someone so fast but this stranger was pretty and hadn’t rolled his eyes yet at Donghyuck’s attempt at humor.

“That’s a tragedy. Maybe we can find something a little colder.” The stranger tugged the fridge open, locating two bottles and tugging them out, passing one to Hyuck before he popped his own open. “Hey, I’m Renjun by the way. Figured since we’re now drinking buddies,” He held up his bottle and gave it a little shake, “We should know each other’s names.”

Hyuck found himself taking the bottle, nodding slowly as he opened it up. “Donghyuck. You know the guy throwing the party?” He leaned against a counter, watching as Renjun did similarly. This was comfortable enough.

“Nah. I got dragged here by my friend Chenle and I lost him… somewhere. I’m pretty sure he’s fine, his last tweet said he found a dog. I’m not sure there’s even a dog here.” There was that giggle again and this time, Hyuck couldn’t help joining in the laughter. 

“My friends dragged me here too but I know they’re definitely just making out somewhere. I’m just waiting them out at this point.” He brought the bottle up to his lips, taking a few quick sips and watching as Renjun matched him on them. So it was like that then?

“Ah, well. At least we can wait on our friends with some company now.” Renjun placed his bottle on the counter for a second, hands going to the smooth surface and with a small ‘oof’, he lifted himself up to sit on the counter, beaming once he made it. “You good with being my company, Hyuckie?”

There was something teasing in his tone and it took Donghyuck a few seconds to realize he was being flirted with. Okay, this was something he definitely could do. The alpha had boyfriends before, usually he was the confident one. After taking a long sip of his beer, he nodded, shifting his position so he was leaning against the counter right next to Renjun.

“If you’re cool with being mine, why not?” He could feel Renjun’s leg pressed against his arm and it shook lightly as the smaller man laughed. 

“That’s the spirit.” 

A half-empty bottle of beer suddenly appeared in Donghyuck’s line of sight and Renjun gave it a shock, “C’mon. We didn’t do cheers, we were supposed to. Clink, clink, to new friends, you know?” 

There was another round of giggles and Donghyuck chuckled, lifting his bottle to tap it against Renjun’s lightly. “You doing alright there, giggles? You just started.” 

“Mmm. Told you, I’m a lightweight. And I’ve had something to drink already. I don’t usually talk this much, I was just nervous.” 

Donghyuck hummed softly, glancing up at the omega and flushing when he realized that Renjun met his gaze, staring back just as curiously. He forgot what he was about to ask, staring into dark brown eyes and the longer he stared, the more one of Renjun’s brows lofted in question. Oh. Right. Words. 

“Why were you nervous?” Was that too much to ask right now? Donghyuck swallowed down another good mouthful of his drink. There was the slightest bit of a buzz going on but nothing that would seem obvious unless you knew him well. 

The silence that followed his question had him curious as to whether he overstepped some unseen boundary but then Renjun was shrugging. “I’m always nervous at bigger things like this. Just a bunch of people I don’t know and instincts go crazy, you know?”

Hyuck drained the last of his beer, setting the empty bottle down where it wasn’t in the way. “Trust me. I get you. I’ve got a sensitive nose and my alpha gets a little… jumpy? I don’t know. It just gets really overwhelming sometimes. But it’s not so bad here.”

He didn’t even have a drink to muffle his words and Renjun playfully nudged his leg against Hyuck. “Oh? You saying I smell good to that alpha nose of yours?” 

The tips of Hyuck’s ears flushed red and he turned the side some so he could at least face the omega, who was grinning at him from ear to ear. His eyes rolled and he prodded Renjun’s leg, “Maybe you do. Or maybe it’s just ‘cause everyone else’s scent is too dim since they all left. Maybe yours just isn’t strong enough to bother my nose.”

There was a pause as Renjun’s face flickered from amused, to curious, to something along the lines of determined. He emptied his own bottle of beer, placing it next to Hyuck’s, before jumping down from the counter and putting himself right in front of Donghyuck.

“How about now? Is it strong enough now?” 

Donghyuck couldn’t help the way he inhaled sharply, more out of surprise at Renjun’s sudden movements than anything else, but now that he had breathed in… yeah. He could smell the beer he’d been drinking and the softer, almost sweet, scent beneath it. 

“Ah, yeah that… is definitely coming through now.” He wet his lips, nervous habit, and noticed the way Renjun watched his tongue slide out. Hyuck’s gaze went to the two bottles and then back towards the omega, “This might be coming out of nowhere but do you wanna... go somewhere?” 

Giggle this time was sharper, a pleased smile on Renjun’s lips. “I mean, why not?” He’d noticed the way Hyuck looked at the bottles and shook his head. “Promise that this is me, slightly buzzed but of sound… ish mind saying that I can still consent to things.” He reached down and took one of Donghyuck’s hands, giving it a squeeze. “Lead the way.” 

Alright, Donghyuck, he wasn’t a stranger to hooking up. He liked to consider himself an attractive alpha and he got attention. So he could do this. Looking at their joined hands, he gave a reassuring squeeze and drew up that mental map of the place as he led Renjun on through the house.

No one really looked in their direction, too busy chattering or dancing, but they weren’t really an odd sight. Even if someone noticed them, it was a college party. What they were doing was common and expected.

Every now and then, he’d glance in Renjun’s direction and the omega would give him a sweet, and somewhat goofy, smile and a thumbs up. Still doing good.

Donghyuck managed to find one of the guest rooms he’d seen on his last trip here and he shouldered the door open, glancing around and finding it empty. Surprising, but good. He tugged Renjun in gently and shut the door, releasing his hand once they were both inside and staring at each other in the dark.

He wasn’t sure who moved first. All he knew was that there was a pair of soft lips against his, his hands were on Renjun’s waist and every step they took brought them ever closer to the large bed. Something in him surged to the surface the longer they were together like this and he found himself letting his instincts take over for once.

Now this was new. Donghyuck wasn’t really one of those… I am alpha, I have to be in control types. No one in his friend group was. But there was something about Renjun that drew it out of him and he found himself hooking his hands around his thighs and lifting the omega, laying him out on the bed and crawling over him.

From there, it was a flurry of messy kisses with too much tongue and teeth, hands tugging at clothing desperately until they were flung to the floor, and giggles from them both as they clumsily repositioned themselves, never wanting the kisses or touches to stop.

Hyuck would later think of what he remembered the most and it’d probably be the soft, sweet sound of Renjun moaning once he actually slipped inside of him. The way his nails dug into the flesh of his back, the feel of his ass in his hands as Donghyuck tugged him closer so he could thrust deeper, the desperate whines from them both as they raced towards their climax. 

He hadn’t been thinking as he buried his face against Renjun’s scent gland and rutted his knot inside of him, tying them together. His mind had been wrapped in the fuzziness of alcohol and the heat of the moment, the normal warning bells were nothing but the faintest ringing in the back of his head.

Even when they finally parted and redressed, Renjun was giving him that sweet smile again and a final kiss before he gently slid a hand across Hyuck’s cheek, murmuring that he needed to find his friends before they worried… Donghyuck never thought about what he’d just done.

He just sat on the edge of the bed, their mixed scents hanging in the air, and watched Renjun leave with a smile on his face.

He really should’ve paid better attention.

-x-

Life went on and Hyuck didn’t really think about that night too often. Alright, he did but in the sense of… while in the shower, a hand wrapped around his cock as he fisted himself to completion. It was a pleasant memory with a sweet boy and if he lingered on it a bit, that was his business. 

Free of his classes for the day, Donghyuck was outside on the campus grounds, sprawled out under a tree. The sun was warming his skin and he gave a satisfied sigh, at peace with the current state of the world.

Until someone blocked out the sun. 

He opened one eye to see someone in a hoodie - in this weather? - standing over him but their positioning made it difficult for him to see their face. Hyuck gave a mumble under his breath, “Hold on, lemme…” He scrambled to sit up and he blinked a few times as he stared up at… “Renjun?”

The omega was drowning in both the hoodie he was wearing and anxiety, it seemed, if the way he was fidgeting was any indication. His hair was a light shade of pink - Hyuck was pretty sure it was brown last time.. - and poked out from under the hood in messy curls. He looked good. Just as before. And thinking of before warmed Hyuck’s cheeks but now wasn’t the time for it, he could tell. 

“Uhm.. what’s up?” Might as well prod him into talking since the omega seemed to be struggling to speak up.

Renjun gave a slight start, glancing around before sinking down to sit next to Donghyuck. He stared off towards the main school building for a second, contemplating, before he gave a soft laugh. It almost seemed forced, a few sharp exhales of air without humor. “How do you feel about kids?” 

Uh. What? Of all the things Donghyuck had ever been asked in life. That was never one of them. He was too young in his mind to even be contemplating that, had university to finish, a career to pick out. And he wasn’t dating anyone in a serious enough way to warrant the question popping up.

So it was… weird… to say the least that a one-time fling was asking him about it. A cute fling! But they weren’t that serious, they hadn’t even talked since…

“Uh… well, kids are… alright? I guess, they seem like a handful. Never really thought about them for myself. I’m sorry but why?” 

There was more fidgeting, Renjun’s fingers picking at the edge of a sleeve. The longer the silence dragged on, the more time Hyuck had to think. Why would anyone be asking him about kids out of nowhere? Especially someone he barely knew. 

And then the wheels started turning. Well, they were chugging along but Hyuck was making connections between the fact that the omega had still yet to speak up again and the small connection between them. He’d slept with Renjun once, that didn’t mean they were dating, they didn’t have to think about kids like that. Donghyuck was pretty sure he’d even… oh. Oh no.

Hyuck swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, but he had to push past it and ask. “Were… were you on anything? When we…?”

He didn’t even need a verbal confirmation with the way Renjun was suddenly staring at the ground. For a minute, the smaller man didn’t move but then he was shaking his head slowly. 

Donghyuck swore he felt his stomach drop into another dimension. It’d been about.. Two months? Since the party. His gaze dropped to the hoodie, teeth digging into his lip and he hated the wash of pride from his alpha. He didn’t even know.. He had to ask. “Are you.. Ya know.” He gestured at Renjun, which earned him a stare.

“It’s not a dirty word. Yes, I’m pregnant. I didn’t.. didn’t even think about it. And I wanted you to know. It’s not me trying to force anything on you, this was really unplanned, and before you ask, yes it’s yours.” 

Donghyuck didn’t really know what to think after that. Things like mating and kids and… everything like that had never really crossed his mind. After all, he was barely keeping up with his assignments and he still considered ramen a viable form of nutrition. Taking care of someone else, it wasn’t something that’d been in the cards for him. 

And yet the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if some part of him hadn’t craved this. His memory of their night together was a bit hazy but he hadn’t even tried to be safe about it. Maybe something in him had wanted this outcome and Hyuck could throttle his alpha for being so impulsive.

The feeling of eyes on him reminded him that Renjun was probably expecting a reaction other than the slack-jawed staring that Donghyuck was currently offering and he closed his mouth, swallowing to fight against the dryness haunting him now. 

“So... do you want some help or… something?”

The bark of laughter from Renjun seemed to spook them both - Hyuck more so, he practically jumped - and the omega was soon shaking his head, rocking onto his feet gracefully. 

“If you want. Like I said, I’m not gonna force you into anything but I don’t know if you’re really ready for this. Think about it first and if you still want to…” One shoulder raised in a shrug, “Come find me.” He pulled out his phone and arched a brow at Donghyuck, “Number? Since we didn’t get to that the first time.” 

Donghyuck scrambled to babble out his phone number, shuffling to retrieve his own to get Renjun’s number in. Once the exchange happened, Hyuck chewed on his bottom lip, “I’ll see you around. I… I’m not just gonna ghost you or anything, you’ll get an answer.” 

The omega stood there for a second, framed by the sunlight behind him and his lips quirked up in a sad smile, “I hope so.”

Hyuck could only watch him go, his mind a swamp of thoughts that he couldn’t wade through. He could easily walk away from the situation or at least he thought he could until he felt the stab of irritation from inner alpha. 

It’s not like there was any obligation. Renjun hadn’t been asking him to mate him or even be in a relationship with him. In fact, the omega hadn’t been asking him for anything at all. Just giving him the choice to be in the pup’s life either way. 

He brought his hands to his face and exhaled slowly. This wouldn’t end his life, just change it dramatically. And so, as the minutes bled to hours, Hyuck sat there with a dilemma and just wondered what decision could possibly be the right one. 

-x-

He had, of course, stumbled towards Jeno and Jaemin to ask advice. Well. The first thing he actually did was to confess how everything had happened and then ask. Predictably, both had reacted loudly, scolding him for not being more careful and then offering their support immediately after.

Hyuck didn’t deserve friends as good as them (‘You really don’t, but that’s okay’. Jeno had pinched his cheeks and Donghyuck felt a little bit better). 

The three of them had sat on Hyuck’s bed in his dorm and talked until the alpha no longer felt like his life was spiraling off the deep end. And maybe… just, maybe… he’d made a decision in his mind that he felt comfortable with. 

He just had to hope it wouldn’t backfire.

-x-

Calling Renjun was easier said than done. Donghyuck didn’t exactly know how to phrase it well enough out loud, despite practicing in the mirror for an hour before he picked up his cell phone.

And then maybe he decided that this kind of thing is better said out loud and he swapped over to messages, tapping out a single ‘Are you free today?’ and hitting send before he chickened out. 

He stared at his phone afterward, even after the screen turned dark, and he didn’t even know he started holding his breath at some point until the chime of a new message came in and he exhaled slowly.

‘Sure. Meet me at the park right off campus.’ 

After sending a few thumbs-up emojis that even Hyuck found excessive, he flung himself off his bed and raced to go put on some decent clothing. Pretty sure if he wanted to be seen as being serious about something, showing up in only his Spiderman boxers was not the way to go.

The park, so to speak, was a little patch of green outside the campus’s main gate, tucked off to the side in an attempt to preserve a little bit of nature. As such, it was easy for Donghyuck to see as he walked up where Renjun was sitting at a bench, scrolling through his phone.

The hoodie was gone today, replaced by a soft baby blue button-up and some really comfy looking jeans. And though Hyuck’s eyes instinctively went to his belly as he walked up, he couldn’t see any obvious sign due to the way Renjun was sitting. Maybe it was still too early.  
“Hey.” He might as well start casually, sliding to take a seat next to Renjun and watching the way the omega slowly put his phone down in his lap and gave him a little smile.

“Hey. You said you wanted to talk?”

Renjun looked nervous and Hyuck could only hope that what he was about to say would help shake the nerves out. He didn’t want to make things worse and thought that his plan would be the best course of action in this situation. 

“Yeah, uhm.” He was freezing up but took a breath to steady himself, this was the right thing to do. “I know that neither one of us planned this and it happened anyway. I know that you said I don’t have to do anything, that you’d want this pup either way.” 

Hyuck noticed the way Renjun’s grip on his phone tightened slightly and he didn’t blame him. Even if he was expecting nothing, it would still suck to raise a pup alone. He nodded his head slowly at the omega, “So I just wanted to say that I’m with you on this. We don’t have to be anything, I know that’s a lot of pressure out the gate, but this took both of us so I’m not gonna run away from it. I just wanted you to know that and to know if… that’s alright with you.”

Halfway through his spiel, Donghyuck had gone from looking directly at Renjun to staring at his own knees. Some of his words had come out in a rushed mumble and he could feel the sweat starting to form at the back of his neck. But when he looked up, he found that Renjun was… smiling at him. A relieved smile at that.

“That’s… actually perfect. I really hadn’t known if… Well, I was hoping you would. There’s no obligation to anything else. We’ll just be co-parents. Partners? But we don’t have to be, you know, ‘partners’. Deal?” Renjun stuck his hand out and Donghyuck took it, slightly amused as they shook on it.

“Alright. Deal.”

That seemed to settle things for now and Renjun picked his phone back up, unlocking it and scrolling to a folder he had labeled ‘Baby Sunshine’. Hyuck arched a brow and the pink-haired man ducked his head, a blush clinging to his cheeks.

“I thought it was cute. Sunshine is warm and makes people think of happy times and I wanted a nickname that would remind me that no matter what, this pup would bring warmth and happiness.” 

Hyuck’s smile was instant and he chuckled softly, looking down to where their hands were still joined and he gave Renjun’s hand a small squeeze. “I like it. Got something to show me?”

They spent the next few minutes looking at the ultrasound of the pup, Renjun making a face when Hyuck said that it looked a bit like a frog. What? It did!

They quietly went over the notes that Renjun had jotted down during his appointment, outlining roughly what the next few months would look like for the both of them and planning out how to go forward. Would they tell their parents? Their friends? Eventually their friends would piece things together so maybe they needed to get around to telling them first.

The more they talked, the more comfortable Hyuck felt with the decision he’d made. Renjun seemed rather organized about the whole thing, even if he was a little nervous. And they were making easy conversation, playfully teasing back and forth like they’d had the first night they met. 

Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be so hard after all. They were both pretty smart and there were the beginnings of a plan slapped together in a tiny little digital folder. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad?

-x-

Then again, maybe Donghyuck would be in over his head sooner than he thought. His phone was steadily buzzing from its place on his nightstand, shaking him away from the deep sleep he’d sunk into. Classes had been rough today and coupled with his part-time job at the nearby seafood restaurant, he’d been more than happy to dive into bed once he got home.

A hand shot out to grab the phone and he tapped on the screen, groaning at the 3 am staring back at him. There were a few text messages waiting to be opened but Hyuck wanted to lay there for a second and contemplate life.

It’d been a few weeks since the deal was struck and it was going… well. No real complaints. Him and Renjun met up a couple times a week to do little lunch dates to get to know each other better. He found out that Renjun was studying Art History and lived in the southern dorms across campus, which explained why they never bumped into each other since Hyuck was studying Business. 

Hyuck reached for his phone again, unlocking it to navigate towards his texts. Among other things, he’d also found out that because of the pup, Renjun had a newfound, almost intense craving for ---

‘Can you bring ramen? The spicy kind. From the convenience store. Ooh, maybe two of them. Please? It’s not too late, is it? :( It’s okay if you can’t.’ 

Hyuck focused for too long on the frowny face and sighed quietly, who was he to say no? There was a 24-hour mart on the campus and it wasn’t like it was a very long walk. ‘I’m on my way’. 

Message sent, he flopped his way out of bed and flung on a hoodie, making his way to the door and slipping into some shoes after patting his legs to make sure that he was wearing some kind of pants. Yup, shorts. Off he went.

The cravings were a part of Renjun’s pregnancy that could feel overwhelming, but it’s not like the omega was to blame for that. Meant he had a healthy kid growing in there.

It was a quiet shuffle to the mart and he swung around one aisle to where the ramen was, scooping up two of the spicy ones and getting a few sodas to go as well. 

From there he made his way to Renjun’s dorm, giving a sleepy wave to the posted security guard who waved him through. Not the first time in recent weeks that Hyuck had been through here. Swift knocks on Renjun's door and it slowly creaked open and oh. Oh, that was cute. 

Renjun’s hair was slightly disheveled as if he’d just crawled out of bed and he was dressed in the comfiest set of pjs Donghyuck has ever seen, complete with bunny slippers. And the way he lit up when he spotted the bag Hyuck was carrying made something in the alpha’s chest clench. 

It was difficult to spend time with the omega and not grow fond of him. He was sweet to be around and the genuine bounce in his step as he let Donghyuck into his dorm, excitedly taking the bag from him to go prepare the ramen, was charming. But he had to remember that what they were doing was… it was just for the pup.

There wasn’t anything between them and that made his inner alpha huff in exasperation. 

Hyuck rocked on his heels as Renjun worked in his little kitchen setup, wondering idly if he should get going but the minute he opened his mouth to ask, Renjun smiled at him.

“You like the spicy ones too, right? This second one is for you.” 

And that caught him by surprise. 

“Oh, are you sure? I thought you’d be hungry because…” His gaze dropped to where the tiniest hint of a swell was visible underneath the soft t-shirt. 

The only thing that got him looking up again was Renjun’s quiet giggle. “Yeah but this will be fine for now, it’s just a snack. Plus you came all this way and you look tired. Eat with me.”

Donghyuck slowly nodded, nudging his shoes off and shrugging out of the hoodie he’d pulled on for the trip. He made his way into a chair, waiting patiently until he was given a bowl and looking around Renjun’s dorm room. It was decently sized with pretty usual items. A bed, a desk, a small table with two chairs and the little kitchen area Renjun had set up for himself. 

Would he still stay here when the pup was born? There didn’t seem to be much space for everything it would need. Hyuck watched as Renjun carried bowls over to the table, sliding one to him and though he was hesitant to ask the question, he was genuinely curious. 

“Are you gonna stay here? Like in the dorms, when the pup is born?” 

Renjun paused, chopsticks full of noodles halfway to his mouth and shook his head before he took a bite. He chewed for a moment before he answered, “No, I’m already looking at apartments and should have one by next month. I haven’t told my parents why I want to move out into my own place but they’re helping anyway. I’m pretty sure they won’t mind once they know why… or maybe they will once they realize…” He trailed off and Hyuck recognized why. 

“I’m sure that they’ll still love you… and them. And hey, I’m around to help so maybe that’ll make them feel better.” If it came down to having to pretend he was in a relationship with Renjun to make it smoother, well… Hyuck could think of worse things. 

“Yeah… maybe.” It was said with a smile and that seemed to settle it for the moment as they dug into their noodles. 

There was something so simple and yet so intimate about sharing a meal with Renjun in this small dorm room. Any time they met up before was in public, a cafe both of them liked going to or the library for some quiet research - can’t ever know too much about raising a kid. So this was… nice.

Hyuck finished his meal quickly and he couldn’t help the way he was tugged into needing to be of some service to the omega so he went ahead and took care of the cleaning once Renjun was done too. 

Renjun looked a lot sleepier now and he shuffled out of his slippers, mumbling a ‘thank you’ before he made his way to the bed. This left Donghyuck in the position of wondering again whether it was time to go. “So… I guess since we’re done, I’ll be heading back now…” 

The omega made a soft noise of protest, patting the empty spot on the bed next to him. “I made you come here at three in the morning, it’s four now. You can just sleep here.” 

“Are you sure? We’re not really…”

Renjun huffed, patting the spot again. “We’ve already fucked, clearly…” He gestured towards his belly, “And even if we’re not together, it’s not a big deal for you to spend the night. You’re tired, I’m tired, and your dorm is across campus. Sleep.” 

He couldn’t argue with that. Or maybe he could but the fact that it was four in the morning made him unwilling to fuss. His body was tired and part of him - the alpha part that was already thrilled he’d shared a meal with ‘his’ omega - was pleased at the idea of also sharing a bed.

Donghyuck crawled into the bed and under the covers, making the softest noise of surprise when Renjun backed up into him and snuggled further into the pillows but he could only wrap an arm around the omega’s waist and cuddle him. There was no harm in this. 

As he drifted closer to sleep, nose ended up buried against Renjun’s shoulder and he fell asleep to his sweet smell with the thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad to do more often…

-x-

The problem with Donghyuck sharing a bed with someone is that mornings were hard for him. Physically. Maybe it was just a part of being someone with an active sex drive coupled with being a hormonal alpha but there were very few mornings that Hyuck didn’t wake up hard in his shorts.

And normally, it wasn’t a problem. He’d either lay there long enough for it to go away on its own or he’d make his way to the shower to take care of it. 

But what made today different was the fact that he was laying in bed, spooning someone and his cock was pressed against a soft backside and wow, this felt good.

Hyuck’s brain wasn’t quite online yet and he rolled his hips forward on instinct alone. Normally that wouldn’t have been enough to kickstart the gears in his head turning except he got a moan as a response and exactly where Donghyuck was suddenly came crashing into his mind. 

He tried to pull back from Renjun but the omega made a frustrated noise, grabbing Hyuck’s arm and trying to keep him in place. Donghyuck blinked, “Wha?”

“You can do that again. It’s.. fuck, it’s been forever.” Renjun was rolling his hips back at Donghyuck, rubbing ass against his shorts and the alpha was struggling not to just mindlessly hump against him. 

“You sure?” He had to make sure. He tried not to think about what forever meant, considering he knew they’d had sex at the party a few months ago and Renjun said that the pup was absolutely his. Did that mean…? 

No, he shouldn’t be thinking about that. He should be thinking about what was happening right now, which was the fact that his hand was gliding down to Renjun’s hip and holding him there.  
Renjun wasn’t shy about what he wanted either, hand that had grabbed Hyuck’s arm now sliding down to grope him through his shorts. “I’m sure. It’s not like I can get pregnant twice.” He gave a giggle that had Donghyuck chuckling softly too. 

Hyuck let the nerves shake free, slowly rolling Renjun onto his back and crawling on top of him. Without alcohol to fuzzy their senses, he could smell freely now how much the other wanted this and that made him feel a little more confident.

He lowered his head to press lips against Renjun’s, surprised but pleased at the eager way the omega pressed back into it. The moan he heard just barely muffled had his hips dropping to drag against his in a slow grind that had a shiver running down his own spine. 

“Please.. We can go slow later, I just need…”

Omega’s breathless plea reached Hyuck’s brain and he nodded, giving him another sweet kiss before he drew back and worked on slowly undressing Renjun. This is another thing that their drunken hookup hadn’t allowed him. A chance to actually look.

Fingers glided over skin the more it was revealed and he tossed the shirt aside before working on pajama bottoms. Hyuck’s brow arched upward as he tugged off Renjun’s pants to find nothing underneath, slick already sticky on his thighs, and Renjun flushed but shrugged. 

“It’s more comfortable this way. And you hump in your sleep, I’ve been ready a while.” 

“Good to know.” Donghyuck couldn’t keep the grin from his face, the expression shifting to a smirk when he got another look at how slick Renjun was. “Sleep humping must’ve been that good, huh?” 

That earned him a shove to his shoulder, “Hurry up or I’ll change my mind and take care of it myself and you can shuffle on to your dorm with a boner.” 

Oh, that wouldn’t be any good, Hyuck’s shorts hid nothing. He tugged off his own shirt, tossing it onto the pile and quickly shimmied out of his shorts and boxer briefs, hissing under his breath the minute cold air brushed against his cock. 

Renjun hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss as one of the omega’s hands dropped down to wrap around Hyuck’s cock and slowly begin to stroke it. Hyuck started to thrust lazily into his hand and that amused the man under him, omega raising his hips and guiding cock inside of him. 

Hyuck rocked his hips forward, small thrusts driving his cock further into the omega’s body and he took a deep breath as he started to fuck into him. The pheromones in the air were strong, all he could smell was ‘want’.  
One of Renjun’s hands was on his shoulder, nails digging into the flesh there and Donghyuck moaned softly, dipping his head to kiss him again. It was something desperate as his instincts started to push to the surface, his hips driving cock into the omega again and again. 

It was his own form of claiming him, something that Hyuck wasn’t even aware of because it was so instinctual. Each thrust from the alpha brought out a keening cry and the lewd sound of slick as Hyuck drove himself into him blended into the background as he focused only on Renjun’s soft cries for more.

Donghyuck slid a hand down to curl beneath one of Renjun’s thighs and hike it up just enough to feel himself sinking in deeper and the omega beneath him squeaked, leaning up and biting down on shoulder. 

Hyuck exhaled shakily, pressing lips against Renjun’s jaw and traveling down to his throat, nose rubbing against scent gland and the sweet scent of omega leaked out heavier. “God, you smell so good…Makes me feel.. ” He couldn’t describe it, the haze of what they were doing settling into his brain and scrambling his thoughts more than any alcohol could ever. 

There was a breathless giggle beneath him, Renjun kissing at the bite he’d left behind on Donghyuck’s shoulder and the smaller man rolled his hips up, “Show me how it makes you feel.” 

Now that he could do. Donghyuck kept his face tucked against Renjun’s neck, reminding himself and his very loud alpha side that he could not bite down and claim this boy right now, as he felt the beginnings of knot start to swell. 

At the same time, he could hear Renjun’s moans getting louder and he rocked into him faster, feeling the small bump of his knot pop into the omega at the same time that Renjun arched his back with a whimper and came. 

Hyuck felt the spasming around his knot and couldn’t hold back his own orgasm, knot swelling to full size as his cock twitched. Instinct had him driving in his hips further before he held still, filling Renjun with warmth and he wanted to scoff at his alpha.

He was already pregnant, no need to go overboard here.

Covered in a thin layer of sweat and sated, Donghyuck nuzzled against Renjun’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss against it before he made himself a little more comfortable hovering over him. It’d take a few minutes for his knot to go down, might as well make it so he wasn’t crushing the omega beneath him. 

Renjun reached up to brush some hair out of Hyuck’s eyes and smiled, “That was… good. Didn’t have much memory of the first time around other than, y’know. The after. But that made up for it.”  
The after. Hyuck glanced between them at the small swell of his stomach and held himself up with one arm, conscious of his knot still stuck inside of him, and gently brushed free hand against it. “Wait, it was okay for us to do this, right? Like it doesn’t harm them or anything?”

He glanced up and met Renjun’s gaze and the expression on the omega’s face could only be described as fond. 

It made him feel warm inside to have the other looking at him like that. He wasn’t even sure why, it just felt good. Even if it confused him a little. “W-what?” 

Renjun shook his head, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “You’re just cute. It’s fine, they’re safe in there and you didn’t do anything that could hurt them.” He settled back onto the pillows, eyes hooded as he nestled in, “Maybe we can sleep a bit longer… I don’t have class today, do you?”

Did he have class today? Hyuck honestly couldn’t remember, the warmth of being nestled inside him clouding up brain but then he shook his head. “Nothing for me, I’m okay with just laying here and getting something to eat after?” 

Maybe it was assuming too much to think that just because they had done this again meant that they were gonna suddenly hang out more but Hyuck knew that he’d miss every shot he never took so… why not? 

There was a bit of silence from Renjun, who had closed his eyes, before he hummed, “After a shower. Shower before food but otherwise, yeah, that sounds nice.” 

And that settled that.

-x-

They do end up showering together after a nap and heading out to lunch and Donghyuck can’t really name what shifted between them after that, he just knows that their small get-togethers that had initially started in order to grow closer as co-parents seemed a little more intimate. 

They’re not quite dating, not quite friends, but Hyuck could easily see himself asking him out and making it something a little more concrete. 

Another month passes by and he finds himself helping Renjun move into his new apartment, insisting the omega let him carry everything. Yes, he’s aware that Renjun is independent and can do it, no he’s not gonna let him help carry the bed in. 

His friends tease him, saying that he skipped right to the mated with a kid on the way portion of life but he can’t find himself hating the idea of it.  
He’s at Renjun’s apartment more than his own dorm, often finds himself wandering that way after classes or after work. He jokes and says it’s because Renjun’s dorms are closer to the parking lot, they both laugh as if it weren’t such an obvious lie. 

And if they end up in bed together with Renjun clutching the sheets beneath him desperately as Hyuck takes him from behind more often than not well… that’s no one’s business but their own.

-x-

It’s at their appointment to find out what they’re having - a little boy - that Donghyuck makes a decision. 

They’re walking out of the clinic and towards Hyuck’s car when he suddenly slows down, causing Renjun to pause and turn in his direction, “You okay?”

There was a wave of concern that rippled out from the omega and Hyuck nodded quickly, not wanting him to think that he was in any way upset over the results of the scan. Didn’t matter to him what they were having so long as they were healthy.

“Yeah, I just…I wanna ask something.” Nerves rippled through him but he pressed onward. What better time than now? “I want to alter the deal. Is that alright?”

Renjun blinked at him, a hand going down to his stomach. The swell was more obvious now and it filled Donghyuck with pride and a warmth he could only figure was love for the life there. And maybe just more than a bit of affection for the man carrying said life. 

“You want to… alter it? Am I dragging you to too many appointments? Or… Or are we spending too much time together? I wasn’t sure but if you wanna come around less that’s okay…” The way Renjun was tearing up let him know it was very much not okay and before Renjun could keep rambling, Donghyuck shook his head.

“Nothing like that. It’s just, you know, we went into this deal as partners and I love the time we’re spending together and I was just thinking… what if we were actually… partners.” He scratched the back of his head, wondering if he was fumbling this. Renjun was just staring at him wide-eyed so he wasn’t entirely sure. 

The best thing to do, naturally, was just keep talking. “And I mean like. Boyfriends. Dating. Us actually being together and raising our pup together and you know, maybe down the line we’ll get these strong feelings and make something of them and you know we don’t have to, but I like you and I ju---”

Whatever else he had to say, Hyuck wouldn’t get the chance. Renjun had closed the distance between them with a few quick steps and pressed lips to his, a hand raising to hit a few gentle taps against Donghyuck’s shoulder. “You scared me! I thought you were gonna say you didn’t want this anymore. I.. yes. We can go out. It kinda felt like we already were.”

His arms were wrapped around Donghyuck’s neck and his eyes were shiny with tears that had been threatening to spill and the smile on his face went straight to the alpha’s heart. This was the best choice. 

“Good. ‘Cause I really think we can do this. Together. And we’ll be alright.”

And as they got into the car and started to drive back to Renjun’s apartment, maybe one day both of their apartment, that’s all Donghyuck could think. Their hands linked together in the middle console of the car, the sun shining overhead, that thought would just keep echoing in his head.

They’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~ I already have plans for a sequel and maybe a one-shot or two, unsure. But for anyone who reads, thank you!


End file.
